Deema and Gil's Challenge
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: Nonny gives Deema and Gil a challenge. Can they do it?
1. The Challenges

Deema and Gil were swimming to Nonny's house. He had invited them over to tell them something.

"What do you think Nonners wanted?" Deema asked.

"I don't know," Gil said.

Just as they were about to go toward the front door, Nonny came out of the house.

"Ah, you're here," Nonny said slyly.

"So...why are we here? Deema asks.

"I've called upon you to propose that each of you take part in a challenge," Nonny stated.

Deema and Gil stared at each other and then back at Nonny.

"Uh...why are you talking like that?" Gil wondered.

"Never mind. I have a challenge, one for each of you," Nonny says in a more normal way.

"What kind of challenge?" Deema asks.

Nonny swims in front of Deema and puts both his hands on both her shoulders.

"Your challenge is to go a whole day without speaking," Nonny says.

"Does texting count?" Deema asks.

"I'm afraid so. You can't talk, or text, or write," Nonny says.

"Aww, come on, Nonners!" Deema pouted.

"Would you rather go a whole week?" Nonny says.

"No!" Deema protests.

"What's my challenge?" Gil asks.

"Your challenge is to go a whole day without calling anybody by their name," Nonny told Gil.

"What do you mean?" Gil wonders.

"For example, let's say you're talking to Deema. Instead of saying 'Hey Deema' you say 'Hey' or 'Hey you'", Nonny explained.

"That sounds kind of hard," Gil admits.

"Come on, Gil. If I can do it, you can do it too," Nonny says.

"Ok, so what's the catch?" Deema sighed.

"Here's how this'll work. If you guys make it, you can give _me_ a challenge. But if you break and start talking and calling people their names, you guys each give me one of your possessions," Nonny says.

"So, how long do we have to do this again?" Gil asks.

"One whole day. From sunrise tomorrow to sunrise Tuesday morning," Nonny says.

After about 10 seconds of silence, the two most talkative guppies decide to accept the challenges.

"Deal!" Deema and Gil said in unison.

Nonny handed them a blank piece of paper and a pencil.

"Sign here, please," Nonny says.

Deema signs the paper "Deema Kaufman". She hands the paper and pencil to Gil and he signs it "Gil Bertrand".

"Thank you. See you tomorrow," Nonny says as he grabs the paper and pencil from Gil.

Nonny goes inside. Before Deema and Gil could leave, he pulled back the curtain on his window. He put two fingers, one on each eye and then pointed the fingers at his friends. That meant "I'm watching you." After they left, Nonny closed the curtain and sat on the couch with a smirk on his face.

"They're totally gonna break," Nonny said slyly as he put his hands behind his head.


	2. Gil Breaks

The next day was Monday, the day the challenges were taking place. Nonny swam to school with a sly expression. He met up with Deema.

"Good morning, Deema," Nonny said.

Deema covered her mouth with her left hand, desperate to keep herself from opening it. She used her right hand to wave at Nonny.

"You know, you can always just break," Nonny says.

Deema released her hand from her mouth to prove she can make it.

"So, that's a no?" Nonny asks.

Deema shook her head.

"Let's go find Gil and see if he has lasted," Nonny says.

They swam to find Gil. They found him in a field near the playground of the school.

"Good morning, Gil," Nonny said.

"Morning," Gil responded.

"So, can you do it?" Nonny asks.

"Actually, this might be easier than I thought," Gil says.

The guppies went inside for school to begin. Gil may not have much trouble, but Deema definitely will. Mr. Grouper entered the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Grouper," Goby, Oona, Molly, and Nonny said.

Since Gil couldn't call anybody by their names, he just said "Good morning." Deema stayed silent.

A little later, Deema was drawing a picture of a tree when Goby came up to her.

"Hello my dear, my darling one," Goby said happily.

Deema was so touched by her boyfriend's new nickname for her, she wanted to call him one back. She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it once she saw Nonny glaring at her. She instead responded to Goby's nickname by kissing him on the cheek.

"Why didn't Deema say anything?" Oona asked.

Nonny started to explain to Oona the challenges that Deema and Gil were taking part in.

"Um, isn't that a little harsh?" Oona wondered.

"I'm not doing it to be harsh, honey. I just want to see if they can do it," Nonny said softly as he put his right hand on Oona's right cheek. Suddenly, Gil showed up.

"Nonny, I have to ask you something about my challenge," Gil says.

"Ha! You broke!" Nonny shouts.

"I did?!" Gil said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, you just called him Nonny," Oona said.

Gil thought about it and realized he did break.

"Oh carp, I did break!" Gil said, turning red from embarrassment.

"Yep, now you have to give me something of yours," Nonny says.

"Ok, what do you want?" Gil sighed.

"Hmm...I'll take...that turquoise short sleeved shirt your sister Annette got you for your birthday," Nonny says. Without hesitation, Gil got that shirt out of his backpack and handed it to Nonny.

"Go ahead, take it. It doesn't even fit me," Gil said. Nonny put the shirt on and looked at Deema.

"Now we shall see if Deema lasts or if she breaks," Nonny said.


	3. Deema Breaks

Deema had a particularly hard time staying silent because Goby was being extra nice and sweet today.

"So, did you have a nice weekend?" Goby asked.

"Mm-hmm," Deema mumbled with her mouth still closed.

"Why are you so quiet, sweetums?" Goby asked while stroking Deema's curls. Deema pointed to her neck.

"You're sick? You have a sore throat?" Goby said with concern.

"Mm-hmm," Deema mumbled while nodding her head.

"Aww, well don't worry pussycat. I'll take care of you," Goby said. He kissed Deema on the cheek. Deema didn't like lying to Goby, so she broke.

"I'm not sick, Goby," Deema said.

Nonny and the rest of the guppies approached Deema and Goby.

"You broke!" Nonny shouts.

"Yes, Nonny. I did break. Not what do you want from me?" Deema said in a slightly angry tone.

"That brown watch your sister LeAnn got you for Christmas," Nonny says. Deema handed Nonny the watch without hesitation.

"Go ahead, take it. I don't even wear watches," Deema said. Nonny took the watch and put it on. Deema turned to face Goby.

"Gobes...will you keep calling me your dear, your darling one?" Deema pleaded.

"Maybe once in a while. But for all the time, how bout pussycat?" Goby asked.

"That'll work. Shall I keep calling you pudding pop?" Deema asked.

"Absolutely!" Goby said happily.

With that, Deema and Goby started to make out. 3 xD 3


End file.
